


A Once Upon a Time Moment in 10 Words or Less

by polishmyarmor



Series: Once Upon a Time in 10 Words or Less [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, SwanQueen!, ridiculously short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wonderful moment between Emma and Regina!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Once Upon a Time Moment in 10 Words or Less

A touch on the arm,  
She's full of charm--  
Magic!


End file.
